MITOS LEGENDARIOS
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Ragnarok busca lo que le podría devolver su antigua fuerza: EL ORBE OMEGA
1. Chapter 1

**CAZADORAS DE MITOS**

Ponyville, Castillo de la Amistad:

(Quiero aclarar que esto ocurre después de la derrota de Vildrak pero antes del encuentro con Dark Gaia)

Era un día soleado y las mane-6 se encontraban reunidas en el castillo charlando y jugueteando-Bien chicas creo que sería muy placentero pasar unos días de descanso-dijo Twilight-A dónde iríamos?-pregunto Fluttershy-No sé ustedes chicas pero quisiera ir a Manehattan, dicen que hay un lujoso hotel donde se te cumplen todos tus caprichos y casualmente pronto habrá una gran desfile de modas-dijo Rarity-No lo sé, a mí me gustaría viajar a Appleloosa, podríamos pedirle a mi primo Braeburn que nos dé un recorrido entero-comento Applejack-Viajar a un gran establo aburrido si aja, la verdad no hay nada como acampar en Winsome Falls-dijo Rainbow Dash-Y que tal volver de visita al Imperio de Cristal, así Twilight podría ver a su hermano otra vez y nosotras podríamos pasar un excelente rato en el spa-añadió Pinkie Pie, y así las 6 empezaron a discutir sobre a donde ir de vacaciones hasta que Twilight intervino:-¡BASTA! Amigas por favor podemos alargar nuestras vacaciones para así visitar todos los lugares, después de todo la Princesa Celestia dijo que nos tomáramos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos en agradecimiento por salvar Equestria en muchas ocasiones-,-En ese caso ¡A empacar maletas chicas que nos vamos de paseo!-exclamo Applejack pero antes de que las 6 salieran de la sala, las puertas y ventanas se cerraron y el cuarto se oscureció y una voz calmada se oyó en la habitación-Lamento arruinar su planes vacacionales queridas ponis-dijo la voz volviendo a la normalidad a la sala y revelándose a las 6 era Markus o Hades el Dios del Inframundo-¿Lord Deathook?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Twilight

-Solo vengo a recogerlas chicas-dijo Markus transportando a todas por un portal, aparecieron en la sala de mando de Torkular donde se encontraba Ragnarok-Pero que…,¿Cómo terminamos aquí?-pregunto Applejack-¡Hola Ragny!-exclamo alegremente Pinkie Pie-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿porque nos ha traído hasta aquí Lord Deathook?-pregunto Twilight volteando a ver a Markus quien apareció detrás de ellas-La verdadera razón está frente a ustedes-dijo refiriéndose a Ragnarok-¿A qué se refiere apuntándote?-pregunto Rainbow Dash-Es una larga historia-dijo Ragnarok-Tendrás que explicarles en el camino, Celestia me necesita en Canterlot, nos vemos queridas ponis-interrumpió Markus despidiéndose mientras desparecía en forma de sombras-Bien será mejor ponernos en marcha les contare todo en el camino-finalizo Ragnarok tele transportándolas fuera del lugar y apareciéndolas en Ghastly Gorge-Bien llegamos, debemos bajar y atravesar el cañón-dijo Ragnarok-Espera un minuto ni siquiera nos has dicho porque estamos aquí-dijo Twilight-Sin mencionar como nos arruinaron cruelmente nuestras ilusiones de vacacionar-agrego Rarity-Ok este es el asunto como pueden ver soy un dragón-dijo Ragnarok-Nah ¿Enserio?-dijo Rainbow burlándose-A lo que me refiero es que esta no es mi apariencia original sino la que quedo después de mi pelea contra Vildrak mi creador-comento Ragnarok-Explícate-dijo Twilight-Oh si una anécdota, ¡necesito palomitas!-añadió Pinkie sacando varios dulces, palomitas y colocándose unas gafas de 3D-Bien escuchen; Hace mucho tiempo, después de que los 3 olímpicos derrotaran a su padre Kronos, Gaia se desestabilizaba al no tener a nadie que la ayudara a controlar el mundo, así que creo a los dragones, seres majestuosos, con apariencia de reptil, dotados de gran fuerza y habilidades como volar y escupir fuego, para poder controlarlos Gaia decidió crear a un líder que los guiara por el camino que Gaia dictase, así que surgió Vildrak quien prometió servir a Gaia con devoción pero esto fue una mentira, al poco tiempo el corazón de Vildrak se corrompio mas y mas, asi que usando su magia creo dos orbes: uno Blanco y el otro Azul y los moldeo para que adoptaran otra forma, fue asi como el orbe Azul se cubrió de agua y broto un dragón Azul: Nereo mientras que el orbe blanco se cubrió de energía que emanaba del cielo y así fue como nací yo Lor Ragnarok; Vildrak había logrado su cometido pues logro crear a sus armas perfectas hechas por el para servirle y así fue Vildrak nos ordenó a mi hermano y a mí que desatáramos una guerra contra las criaturas que habitaran en el mundo, pues Vildrak sabía que la mejor forma de derrocar a Gaia seria dañando su mundo, pero al pasar el tiempo Nereo y yo nos dimos cuenta del daño tan terrible que estábamos ocasionando así que nos revelamos contra nuestro creador seguidos por nuestros colegas dragones quienes también se oponían ante esta injusticia, Vildrak tenía a muchos de mi raza peleando por el ciegamente pero combinando nuestras fuerzas mi hermano y yo logramos vencerlo y encerrarlo en una prisión mágica hecha de cristal formando el "Corazón de Cristal" pero esta acción tuvo éxito gracias al sacrificio de ambos, usamos todo nuestro poder para aprisionarlo esto causo que el orbe en nuestro interior se separara de nuestros cuerpos perdiéndose en direcciones opuestas junto con nosotros-comento Ragnarok-Esperen entonces así fue como se creó el Corazón de Cristal?-pregunto Applejack-Siempre creí que su origen tendría que ser algo romántico no que fuese la prisión de un antiguo ser malvado-dijo Fluttershy-Pero Nereo esta…-dijo Twilight-Muerto-contesto Ragnarok-todo lo que me queda para recordarlo es esto-dijo mientras mostraba un collar con dos mitades que al unirse formaban un dragón-Gracias a esto fue como pude descubrir el paradero de mi Orbe-agrego Ragnarok-Es casi como si tu hermano te lo hubiese dejado con ese propósito-dijo Twilight-¡Es tan hermoso!-dijo Pinkie echándose a llorar-Ahora que Nereo no está, debo hacerme más fuerte para algún día vengar su muerte-dijo Ragnarok-La venganza no lleva a nada bueno querido-dijo Rarity-Lo sé pero ayuda bastante-respondió Ragnarok-En eso tiene razón-comento Rainbow Dash-Bien pero no vamos a seguir más por hoy, ya es de noche y deberíamos acampar-dijo Twilight-Entonces que bueno que traje esto-dijo Pinkie sacando una enorme tienda de campaña con todo y fogata-¿De dónde la sacaste?-dijo Applejack-Conservaré el secreto-respondió Pinkie-Bien queridas pues me retiro a descansar ya que ahora debemos buscar otra artefacto de destrucción masiva-dijo Rarity

-No es un arma, es un catalizador, me permitirá regresar a mi forma primitiva original-Contesto Ragnarok-Un minuto, si ya sabes dónde está, ¿Para qué nos necesitas?-pregunto Twilight-Cuando junte las dos mitades del collar se revelo un mapa indicándome la ubicación, la cual era Ghastly Gore pero alrededor de la ubicación se encontraban 6 símbolos, estos eran la cutiemark de cada una de ustedes, supuse que ustedes serian esenciales para encontrar el Orbe ya que tienen la magia de la amistad o almenos eso creo yo-explico Ragnarok-Eso tiene sentido para mí-dijo Rainbow Dash-Si al menos por ahora, bueno ya es tarde y debemos descansar-dijo Applejack dirigiéndose con las demás hacia la tienda-Nereo…si estas allá arriba mirándome quiero que esperes pues yo te vengare mi hermano y algún día te volveré a ver-dijo Ragnarok recostándose a un lado de la fogata-Aww debiste quererlo mucho-dijo Pinkie acercándose-Era mi hermano, estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ahora toda la familia que me queda es Markus-Eso no es cierto, nos tienes a nosotras, te ayudaremos a recuperar tu antigua forma grandulón-dijo Pinkie-Gracias Pinkie-,-No hay de que, es más te acompañare esta noche-,-Jaja no aguantaras el frio-,-¿Estas bromeando? Una simple brisa no podrá alejar…..brrrr-dijo Pinkie temblando mientras una corriente de aire frio apagaba la fogata, entonces el ala de Ragnarok cubrió a la pony resguardándola del frio-Ja almenas así no terminaras como paleta-dijo Ragnarok recostando su cabeza-Gracias Ragny-dijo Pinkie mientras se acomodaba alado del dragón tapada por su ala.

CONTINUARA….

**LOS ECOS DEL PASADO RESUENAN EN EL PRESENTE, ¿LOGRARA RAGNAROK ENCONTRAR SU ORBE? AVERIGUENLO EN EL SIGUIENTE: EL ORBE OMEGA**

**LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ORBE OMEGA**

GHASTLY GORGE:

Al amanecer del siguiente día las mane-6 y Ragnarok partieron hacia el interior del cañón montadas en el lomo de Ragnarok -¿Que estamos buscando?-pregunto Applejack-Una cueva, una gruta que contenga en su interior el Orbe Omega, mi orbe-explico Ragnarok-Debemos tener cuidado, Ghastly Gorge es hogar de las Quarray Eels quienes atacan a todos los que se acercan a sus nidos, dijo Rainbow, justamente cuando lo dijo aparecieron de varios agujeros en las paredes varias anguilas furiosas dispuestas a atacar al grupo-Son inofensivas, además de nutritivas-dijo Ragnarok mientras mordía y devoraba a las anguilas que trataron de atacarlos dejando sorprendidas y asqueadas a las ponis-No vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo Twilight-Jajaja no lo volveré a hacer, olvide lo mucho que odio el sabor de las anguilas-contesto Ragnarok escupiendo trozos de Quarray Eel.

Finalmente en lo profundo del cañón se asomaba una pequeña gruta por la que solo cambian los ponis-Bien parece que tendrán que entrar ustedes, buscare otra entrada, si algo sale mal lancen un hechizo de luz y entrare de cualquier manera-dijo Ragnarok dejando a las ponis en la gruta-Bien encontraremos el orbe-dijo Twilight entrando con las demás en la oscura gruta dejando a Ragnarok atrás-Este lugar está demasiado oscuro-dijo Applejack avanzando por el oscuro túnel-Si este sitio da mieedoo-dijo Pinkie Pie-Sin mencionar la poca higiene que existe en este lugar-menciono Rarity refiriéndose a las telarañas y al musgo que había en el lugar-Vamos chicas parecen potrancas que aún no reciben su cutiemark-dijo Rainbow Dash confiada mientras se adelantaba volando por el túnel hasta que se perdió de vista-¡Rainbow Dash! No te alejes, aún no sabemos que hay más adelante-exclamo Twilight-Vamos Rainbow no juegues y regresa-añadió Applejack

-Eh chicas creo que lo encontramos-dijo Rainbow y las 5 ponis restantes entraron a una gran cámara donde había un gran altar de plata rodeado de pinturas rupestres en las paredes-Parece como si esta cueva hubiera sido construida por alguien-dijo Twilight-Pues si fue hecha por alguien, obviamente no tenían ningún gusto por la moda, miren esas asquerosas telarañas gigantes rodeando al orbe-comento Rarity haciendo referencia a las telarañas que envolvían el lugar-Un momento si este lugar fue construido, ¿Dónde están los constructores?-pregunto Fluttershy, entonces unas gotas color verde cayeron sobre su cabeza obligándola a voltear hacia arriba, al ver lo que había soltó un gran grito-¡Ahhh!-,-¿Qué te ocurre Fluttershy?-le preguntaba Twilight a Fluttershy mientras que esta señalaba al techo, al voltear todas pudieron observar un gran número de capullos de telaraña que rodeaban a una gigantesca araña negra en el techo la cual salto y se colocó entre ellas y el altar-Eww, odio a las arañas-dijo Rainbow-Vamos chicas podemos con ella, juntas nada nos puede parar-dijo Twilight, así las seis se prepararon para pelear pero astutamente la gran araña lanzo una enorme red capturándolas para después envolver a cada una en un capullo de tela -¡¿Ahh que vamos a hacer?!-pregunto Rarity-No quiero ser comida de araña-dijo Fluttershy con miedo-¡Weee! ¡Que divertido!-exclamo Pinkie columpiándose a medida que la araña la colocaba en el techo junto al resto -Descuiden chicas, la ayuda viene en camino-dijo Twilight mientras lanzaba el hechizo de luz iluminando toda la gruta, entonces la sala tembló y una de las paredes se vino abajo revelando a Ragnarok-¡Toc toc, llego la pizza!-dijo Lor Ragnarok entrando a la sala-Jajaja parece que las han dejado colgadas chicas jejeje…..que chiste tan malo-dijo Ragnarok-Si muy gracioso pero por si no lo has notado tenemos un gran y asqueroso problema-dijo Twilight refiriéndose a la araña, la cual bajo a confrontar a Ragnarok-Eww y yo pensé que las arañas eran feas pero eso se lleva el premio mayor-dijo Ragnarok haciendo enfurecer a la araña la cual arremetió contra Ragnarok empujándolo contra la pared-Ah quítame tus asquerosas patas de encima bicho repugnante-dijo Ragnarok golpeando a la araña estrellándola contra la pared adyacente, la araña al recuperarse lanzo tela en los ojos de Ragnarok cubriendo su visibilidad-Ragh no necesito ver para acabar contigo-dijo Ragnarok utilizando su olfato para encontrar a la araña, mientras su adversaria trepaba para emboscarlo desde el techo, la gigantesca criatura salto desde el techo con sus colmillos listos para inyectar su veneno-Ahí estas-dijo Ragnarok dándole un fuerte golpe con su gola a la araña mandándola a volar, la araña furiosa lanzo un ácido verde hacia Ragnarok pero este al sentir venir el líquido corrosivo lanzo un potente rayo de energía blanca eliminando el ácido y a la araña-Eso si fue un piquete criatura repulsiva, dijo mientras liberaba con sus garras a todos los que se encontraban en los capullos incluyendo a las mane-6-Eww esta tardare mucho en quitarme esta telaraña del crin-dijo Rarity, de los demás capullos salieron varios pegasos y ponis quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Ragnarok y se acercaron a él alabándolo-Pero qué demonios les pasa-dijo Ragnarok-Tu eres el Omega, uno de los 2 dragones supremos de antaño-dijo el pegaso líder quien era de color cobre con crin y cola color amarillo -¿Quién eres tú, Y como saben quién es él?-pregunto Twilight-Soy Valdor, líder del clan Omega, protegemos el Orbe Omega y nos preparamos para la venida del Dragón Omega quien tomara el orbe y regresara a su gloria pasada y finalmente el día ha llegado-explico Valdor refiriéndose a Ragnarok el cual se había adelantado al altar y había tomado el Orbe-Lo siento pero no pude contenerme, ¡AHORA VOLVER A MI ANTIGUO SER!-dijo abriendo sus placas que tenía en el pecho y metió el orbe en medio, todos se quedaban mirando esperando un suceso extraordinario pero nada paso, ni una luz ni un sonido-Pero…..¡¿Por qué?!...no lo entiendo, ¿Qué me falta?-exclamo Ragnarok-Mi señor según hemos aprendido los 2 grandes Dragones de Antaño deben recuperar sus Orbes para desatar su poder-explico Valdor-Pero Ragnarok tu hermano esta…-Dijo Applejack-¿Sucede algo mi señor?-pregunto Valdor a Ragnarok quien cerró los ojos y calmadamente dijo:-Nereo, el gran Dragón Alfa está muerto-,-¡¿Qué pero como paso eso?!-pregunto Valdor-Es una larga historia-dijo Twilight relatándoles la historia de la muerte de Nereo(), mientras Ragnarok salía por el hueco de la pared -Nereo…..dime que debo hacer ahora-se dijo Ragnarok así mismo mientras sujetaba su collar el cual volvió a brillar revelando esta vez un mapa de otra locación con un símbolo alfa en el punto de destino-Aunque estés muerto, sigues ayudándome desde el otro lado-dijo mientras regresaba con el grupo que ya había terminado su conversación-Y bien Ragnarok, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Twilight-Mi señor lamento lo de su hermano dígame si podemos servirle en algo-dijo Valdor inclinándose-De hecho si hay algo, salgan de esta cueva y socialicen con el mundo, enserio este lugar apesta; Y respecto a tu pregunta Twilight mi collar ha revelado otras coordenadas que supongo serán del Orbe de mi hermano, deduzco que al morir Nereo yo debo obtener su Orbe para por fin recobrar mi forma original-explico Ragnarok-¿Y adonde tenemos que ir ahora?-pregunto Applejack-No tengo las coordenadas exactas pero nos transportare lo más cerca posible-dijo Ragnarok transportando a las mane-6 y a él hacia otra locación.

CONTINUARA….

**UN ORBE MENOS QUEDA OTRO, DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	3. Chapter 3

**EL ORBE ALFA**

_LOCACION DESCONOCIDA:_

Ragnarok y las mane-6 aparecieron en medio del océano-En donde estamos-pregunto Applejack mientras chapoteaba hasta que Ragnarok las subió a su lomo-Es lo más cerca que he podido trasportarnos, el resto del camino es por debajo del agua, será mejor que se pongan algún hechizo de oxigeno ustedes no pueden respirar bajo el agua como yo-dijo Ragnarok, Twilight rápidamente coloco burbujas de aire invisibles sobre las cabezas de sus amigas, así Ragnarok se sumergió en lo profundo del Océano sujetado a las mane-6 con sus alas, al descender podían ver numerosas especies acuáticas desde pequeños peces hasta ballenas incluso más grandes que Ragnarok, era un paisaje hermoso había corales multicolor llenos de muchas creaturas, anguilas y cangrejos, serpientes marinas pasaban junto a ellos saludándolos, entonces se toparon con una gran abertura en la tierra-Si fueran un orbe ancestral oculto en el Océano ¿Dónde estarían?-pregunto Ragnarok-Hasta el fondo-respondió Twilight-Exacto ahora sujétense, dentro esa gruta existen antiguos volcanes submarinos que pueden hacer nuestro viaje un poco turbulento-dijo adentrándose en la abertura y como había dicho varias chimeneas volcánicas se encontraban en el fondo-Esta vez no veo ninguna gruta en la pared-dijo Applejack-Eso es porque la entrada es por debajo, ahí en esa gran chimenea volcánica-Espera querido ¿no estarás pensando en sumergirte en ese volcán? ¡¿o sí?!-pregunto Rarity preocupada-Descuida creare un campo de energía que nos permitirá pasar sin lastimarnos, ¡aquí vamos!-dijo Ragnarok formando un campo de fuerza invisible mientras se sumergía en la lava atravesando la chimenea hasta una cámara sin agua donde levanto el escudo-Parece que es una cámara hueca, hay oxigeno aquí-comento Ragnarok, así las 6 bajaron de su lomo y observaron un gran altar plateado en donde se encontraba un Orbe color Azul.

-El Orbe Alfa-dijo Ragnarok acercándose al Orbe-Un minuto esto es demasiado simple-dijo Twilight-¿A qué te refieres Twilight?-pregunto Applejack-Digo que siempre que estamos en estas situaciones donde parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado algo terrible pasa-dijo Twilight-Vamos no debemos ser tan pesimistas ¿qué tiene de malo tener algo de suerte de vez en cuando?-dijo Rainbow Dash-¿Suerte? no me hagan reír esto solo fue algo que permití para que me llevaran al premio gordo-dijo una voz grave entrando a la sala, se trataba de un gran dragón rojo bípedo con dos largos brazos con 3 garras en cada uno y alas que salían de estos, tenía un cuello corto con 2 cuernos color café oscuro hacia enfrente cual toro y dos más hacia atrás reuniéndose con más espinas que salían de su espalda-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Applejack-Oh claro mis modales, soy….-no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por Ragnarok quien bajo del altar con el Orbe en su mano-¡Treat Balthazar!-dijo furioso-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Rainbow-Pero claro que nos conocemos, Lor Ragnarok es un viejo amigo-dijo Treat-¡Eres un maldito descarado!, ¡¿después de todo lo que me has hecho dices ser mi amigo?!-dijo Ragnarok preparándose para atacarlo pero Balthazar tomo a las mane-6 como rehenes-NO tan rápido colega, si das un solo paso más aplastare a estas pequeñas ponis-,-Maldito cobarde, ¡pelea como un verdadero guerrero!-dijo Ragnarok-¿Para que ensuciarme las manos cuando puedo alcanzar mis objetivos de un modo más simple? Ahora dame el Orbe Alfa o si no tus pequeñas amigas morirán-dijo Treat confiado-Este tipo no sabe con quién se mete-dijo Twilight-Si no somos ningunas debiluchas, hay que acabar con el-agrego Rainbow, así las 6 cambiaron de apariencia (adoptando la que adquieren para derrotar a Lord Tirek) así dispararon un rayo de magia haciendo retroceder a Balthazar-Argh vaya eso no me lo esperaba pero no es nada que no pueda controlar-dijo dando un golpe en el suelo con su garra haciendo que las chicas volvieran a su aspecto normal -Que tan patético eres Ragnarok que permites que unas niñas peleen tus batallas por ti-dijo Balthazar-No tendrás tanta seguridad después de que acabe contigo, ¡ahora observa el regreso de mi verdadero poder!-dijo Ragnarok colocando el Orbe Alfa dentro de su pecho esperando recuperar su poder lo cual no paso dejándolo frustrado y enojado-Ajajajajaja ¿pensaste que tu deseo se concedería? ¿Qué podrías regresar a tus días de gloria? Pues déjame te informo querido "amigo" que eso no sucederá nunca –dijo Treat lanzando una potente bola de fuego que impacto a Ragnarok dejándolo en el suelo-¿Por qué se odian tanto?¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Ragnarok?-pregunto Applejack-Bien como sé que decirles no afectara la situación actual les contare-

RECUERDO:

Hace mucho tiempo después de que Vildrak le declarara la guerra a Gaia Nereo, Ragnarok y yo formábamos parte del equipo encargado de destrozar a Gaia, los tres descendimos a las profundidades de la tierra al Templo de Gaia y al entrar encontramos su corazón latente, esperando a ser destruido, sin embargo Nereo y Ragnarok cambiaron dijeron que lo estábamos haciendo estaba mal y trataron de convencerme de que no lo hiciera pero me reusé a acceder a tales ideales tan estúpidos, así que peleamos y a pesar de que la pelea empezó con un nivel equilibrado entre los 3, Ragnarok y Nereo al final combinaron sus fuerzas y me desterraron al Tártaro mientras el Templo de Gaia desaparecía en las profundidades de la Tierra, durante todos estos años estuve deseando vengarme y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo Treat acercándose a Ragnarok quien se levantaba tras el impacto-Aquí el único que va a morir ¡serás tú!-dijo Ragnarok asestando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de Treat seguido de una potente tacleada la cual lo hizo retroceder al instante-Bah parece que aun retienes algo de fuerza pero aun así no te servirá para vencerme-contesto Balthazar lanzando fuego hacia Ragnarok quien se cubrió con sus alas repeliendo el ataque pero al descubrirse Treat lo golpeo bruscamente en la cabeza seguido de un patada en el estómago y finalmente un golpe con la cola dejándolo en el suelo-Que débil y patético te has vuelto Ragnarok, y pensar que alguna vez fuimos hermanos en armas-,-No..tienes ningún derecho en llamarte mi hermano-contesto Ragnarok levantándose-Que pedante, típico de ti jaja aún no entiendo porque proteges a estos seres insignificantes-dijo Treat mirando a las mane-6-Su vida es más valiosa que la tuya…o la mía, me han demostrado lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser la amistad, y no importa lo que me pase, las pienso defender hasta el final-dijo Ragnarok arremetiendo contra Treat lanzándolo contra la pared provocando que la gruta empezara a derrumbarse-¡Vamos Ragnarok es hora de irnos!-exclamo Twilight quien se encontraba en la salida de la cámara junto a las demás-Como siempre, perro que ladra no muer….ahgg..-Ragnarok no pudo terminar pues Treat le había clavado las garras en un costado atravesándolo-Eres tan débil-dijo Treat arrojándolo frente a las mane-6 quienes se quedaron aterradas-Vamos Ragnarok debes derrotarlo para poder irnos-dijo Applejack-Si vamos levántate grandulón-agrego Rainbow Dash-No…puedo…lo siento chicas…..Nereo perdóname…no fui lo suficientemente fuerte-dijo Ragnarok-Vamos Ragny levántate-dijo Pinkie tratando de ayudar a Ragnarok en ponerse de pie-Vamos tú no eres así, recuerda lo que dijiste hace un instante, ¡no puedes rendirte, creemos en ti!-dijo Twilight,-...chicas…¡RAAAHH!- entonces una gran luz blanca brillo desde el interior de Ragnarok encapsulándolo en una esfera de luz y así de la luz surgió RAGNAROK PRIMORDIAL, ahora era un poco más grande, no tenía sus armas pero lo cubrían tatuajes que brillaban con una luz blanca tenía dos alas más pequeñas bajo las grandes y tenía el símbolo Omega en su pecho y el símbolo Alfa en su frente-Es tiempo de acabar con esto-dijo mientras se impulsaba con sus alas tacleando a Treat arrojándolo contra la pared-Arghh no es posible ¡¿Cómo has podido recuperar tu antigua apariencia?!-exclamó Balthazar furioso-Te lo había dicho, estas ponis tienen un poder más grande que el tuyo Y el mío y gracias a ellas he logrado adquirir mi viejo ser-dijo Ragnarok-Jajaja pues en ese caso tendré que usar todo mi poder para destruirte-dijo Treat iluminándose de color naranja, así flamas corrían por su piel y sus ojos se tornaron completamente azules-¡Es hora de acabar con esto!-dijo lanzándose contra Ragnarok-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-dijo cargando contra Treat.

CONCLUIRA…..

**¿PODRA RAGNAROK VENCER A TREAT BALTHAZAR? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE NUMERO. LES DESEO BUEN DIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ragnarok El Primordial**

Los dos dragones se trabaron en un duelo de golpes, mordidas y fuego, Ragnarok parecía tener ventaja, lanzando a Treat Balthazar de un lado a otro

-¡No es posible, se suponía que nunca tendrías tal poder!-

-Contémplalo con tus propios ojos traidor-dijo tumbando a su adversario-¡Esto es por Nereo!-dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por mi reino, dijo dándole otro-por TODO-dijo dándole uno final con el que Treat quedo bastante malherido

Ragnarok estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia pero fue detenido por Twilight

-Espera Ragnarok, no derrames más sangre por culpa suya, debemos ponerlo junto a los de su clase, en las fosas del Tártaro-

-Bien…..te pudrirás en la prisión del Inframundo por toda la eternidad basura—dijo azotándolo contra el suelo

Pero el dragón rojo aún no había terminado en un veloz movimiento Treat tomo a Pinkie Pie y la mantuvo como rehén

-¡Déjala ir! o yo-exclamo Ragnarok

-¡¿Oh tu qué?! Si das un paso más, la destrozo, y sé que eso te dolería mucho viendo tu especial interés hacia esta pony-

-¿Ragny?-dijo Pinkie nerviosa

-Haber escapado del Tártaro fue un error, intentar asesinarme fue un error mayor pero amenazar con quitarle la vida a Pinkie fue y será ¡Tu ultimo ERROR!-Exclamo Ragnarok lanzando un poderoso rayo multicolor de energía, el ataque fue tan veloz que Treat no tuvo tiempo de reacciona y el potente rayo lo atravesó en el pecho, soltando a Pinkie quien fue tomada por Ragnarok

-Ughh tú y tu hermano nunca estuvieron destinados a gobernarnos, debía ser yo agh…-dijo el dragón rojo agonizando-

-Tu misma arrogancia fue la causante de tus problemas y en tu lecho de muerte será tu epitafio-dijo dando media vuelta alejándose de su antiguo enemigo

-¡Ven acá Ragnarok!….aghh ¡dame la muerte que merezco!-exclamo

-No la mereces, incluso la muerte es un destino bastante bueno para ti-finalizo alejándose-¿Te encuentras bien Pinkie?-dijo colocándola en el suelo con sus demás amigas

-Sip ¡gracias!-

-¿Y las demás?-

-Todo en orden-dijeron las otras

-Es hora de irnos ¿no les parece?-

-He deseado volver a casa desde que pisamos este lugar tan repulsivo y sucio-dijo Rarity

Todas subieron a lomos de Ragnarok con excepción de Pinkie quien se acostó en su cabeza, salieron de la caverna pero no viajó rumbo a Ponyville

-Oye por si no lo sabes Ponyville se encuentra por otro camino-dijo Rainbow

-Perdonen pero hay una última parada que debo hacer-

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a tierras lejanas, planicies rocosas con flores saliendo de entre las rocas y en medio de este bello paisaje yacia un volcán apagado

-¿Para qué nos has traído hasta aquí?-pregunto Twilight

-Si ¿Qué es este lugar?-agrego Applejack

-Alguna vez fue el sitio donde vivían los dragones juntos y en armonía, el antiguo Reino de los Dragones-contesto Ragnarok

-Luce bastante…..inhabitado-dijo Fluttershy

-Si el mito de los 2 orbes fue verdadero espero que la leyenda del nuevo comienzo lo sea también-dijo colocándose en medio del cráter

Volviendo a activar su forma Primordial Ragnarok concentro toda su energía en sus puños los cuales azoto contra el suelo, provocando que todo el volcán se agrietara y de las grietas salió un gran resplandor blanco convirtiendo el volcán en una especie de enorme lámpara

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto Rainbow

No paso mucho cuando en el cielo comenzaron a llegar cientos de dragones, aterrizando en el cráter y sus alrededores

-…O…K ¿Tu hiciste esto supongo?-dijo Twilight

-Así es-contesto Ragnarok-

-¿Para?-

-Estas por verlo-

Uno de los dragones hablo de entre la multitud

-Yo sé quién eres Dragón Blanco, por mucho tiempo desapareciste y ahora ¿nos convocas como si quisieras retomar tu fallido lugar como el Alfa?-dijo causando bastante escandalo entre los demás

Ragnarok no decía nada hasta que Pinkie enojada respondió

-¡Eso no fue culpa de Ragny, el cobarde de Treat Balthazar fue el que causo el incidente!-

-¡Primero causaste la dispersión del reino y ahora te asocias con ponis, tú no eres nuestro líder, no eres el alfa!-dijo otro dragón de entre la multitud

Finalmente Ragnarok saco de su pecho los dos orbes los cuales brillaron haciendo callar a la multitud

-Tienen razón, yo no soy el Alfa, ¡Mi hermano murió!, ahora soy el ¡Alfa y el Omega!-dijo fusionando ambos orbes los cuales brillaron aún más, la multitud de dragones se arrodillo ante el brillo

-Los mitos han sido reales, la leyenda También lo es-dijo uno de los dragones

Un dragón color azul celeste se acercó-Eres el Alfa y el Omega, si tú guías, yo te seguiré-dijo el dragón

-Y yo-dijo otro y así sucesivamente hasta que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el liderazgo

-Este sitio alguna vez fue un reino prospero, pero una desgracia hizo que se convirtiera en el punto de separación de todos nosotros, asi se quedara, será un recordatorio de nuestro pasado, ¡busquemos y construyamos nuestro Nuevo Reino!-

Después de esto Ragnarok se acercó a sus 6 amigas

-Gracias pequeñas ponis, no lo hubiera conseguido sin su ayuda, pero ahora es momento de que guie a mi pueblo a un nuevo comienzo-dijo abriendo un portal a Ponyville-Regresen a casa-

Todas se despidieron y dando media vuelta una a una fueron atravesando el portal todas excepto Pinkie quien lucía bastante triste

-¿Sig..significa que no volverás?-pregunto la pony

-Es mí deber guiarlos Pinkie, tiene que ser así-

-Lo….entiendo-dijo soltando lagrimas

-No estés triste-dijo acercando se cabeza hasta topar con la pony-Siempre que no esté cerca mira las estrellas y piensa que la más brillante soy yo cuidándote desde lo alto-

-Te quiero-dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo

-Y yo a ti-dijo lamiéndole la cara, alegrando a la Pony-Ahora vete, tus amigas deben estarte esperando-

-Oki doki, vuelve pronto-dijo cruzando el portal

-Lo hare Pinkie Pie, lo hare-

Todas regresaron a Ponyville de noche, sanas y salvas

-Fue una experiencia ¿única no creen?-dijo Twilight

-Lo que yo creo es que iré de inmediato al spa a descansa de esta travesía ¿ustedes que opinan? Oí que hoy abren hasta tarde-dijo Rarity

-Si-dijeron las otras

-¿No vienes Pinkie?-pregunto Twilight

-Las alcanzo después-dijo Pinkie sentándose y contemplando las estrellas

Fin

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review si gustan, les deseo buen dia**


End file.
